Found
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny and Dani are fraternal twins living on the streets by themselves. They have always looked after one another making sure that no one hurts them. One day while scrounging for food through the trash, a man, Vlad Masters, stops by and they see the two orphans on the streets by themselves. He takes the children to his home to take care of them. What happens to the two children?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost Children**

_Danny's POV:_

My sister and I have been trying to find something to eat for the past couple of days that was in the trash. So far, the two of us have found a slice of Pizza, a thrown out order of Chinese food, and some hamburgers from the bin at Nasty Burger. That is all that we had to eat for five days. My sister and I are orphans living on the streets. Nobody wants us and nobody cares about us. We look out for one another and we take care of one another as well. My sister and I are twins, fraternal twins. One day, we were looking for some food in the trash when we came across something that we rarely had, money. My sister and I saw a $20 bill on the streets and we grabbed it without hesitation. When we had the money in our hands, we went to the nearest place that we knew was cheap to eat at, the Nasty Burger. People are able to get two hamburgers for $3.00 and the hamburgers are huge. My sister and I are not tall enough to reach the counter, so I bent down on my legs and she stepped on my shoulders. With her standing on my shoulders, she was the one that was able to order for the both of us.

"Excuse me," my sister said speaking up," can I have please have 10 hamburgers and 2 drinks to go please?"

"Sure. That is $17.50." My sister handed the cashier the 20 dollar bill and within a couple of minutes, there was three bags carrying the food that we ordered. My sister was carrying the food while I was carrying the drinks. We continued to walk until we got back to our alley. When we arrived, I set up a makeshift table and some seats for the both of us and we started to eat. Dani and I barely had any warm food at all. The both of us ate five hamburgers each and for the first time in two years, we were full. You see, my sister and I are both seven years old. We have been on our own ever since we were five years old. I still won't forget how we became homeless.

**(Flashback – Two Years Ago)**

_Danny's POV:_

I was in the living room with Dani and we were watching cartoons on the TV. We were watching our favorite show, Scooby-Doo, when we heard screaming coming from the kitchen. Dani and I looked at one another and the both of us, quietly and carefully, listened on our parent's conversation.

"Jack, you are always coming home drunk and I am starting to get tired of it. Not only do I have to feed your sorry ass, I still have to feed those two obnoxious kids out there. I still can't believe that we even have children. I never wanted children in the first place." All of a sudden, we heard a slap. Our dad, Jack, slapped our mom straight on the face.

"Be quiet, bitch. You will never talk to me like that ever again you bitch. I am the man in the family and what I saw goes. As for the children, fuck them. They can take care of themselves." Dani and I could not believe of what we just heard our dad say. Dani and I were crying when we heard our parents say that about us. The both of us stayed quiet and try to get out of the way as much as possible when one day when we returned home from our walk, we saw our dad standing over our moms' dead body. We still won't forget the words that our dad said.

"The bitch got what was coming to her." Within minutes, the both of us saw Police entering our house and arresting our dad. We noticed that he was drunk as he was trying to get out of the clutches of the police. When Dani and I saw this, we ran off. Ever since then, we have been living on the streets.

**(End Flashback)**

I still will never forget that, and neither will my sister. We noticed that it was getting late and we started to get ourselves prepared to go to sleep. Over the years, my sister and I have found numerous items in the garbage such as blankets, pillows, and one time, we saw someone throw away a mattress. Those were the items that we used each and every night whenever we went to sleep. As we were getting ourselves ready to go to bed, it started to rain.

"Well, sister, it is time to use the tarp again."

"Ah man. Danny, the tarp is starting to come apart."

"Don't worry Dani. We can fix it as long as we have each other." My sister smiled as I said that. As we were getting the tarp prepared to hang over the bed, we saw a shadow that was not our own. Dani and I turned around and we saw a man standing before us.

"You two must be freezing," he said looking at us. Granted, my sister and I were freezing. The clothes that we had on was torn to pieces and we had holes everywhere. We struggled to stay warm, even in the winter.

"Follow me you two. Children your age should not be by yourself on the street." We saw him extend a hand to us and we were scared of taking his hand to go with him.

"Do not be afraid children. I have been watching you two for the past two years now and I must say, you must be getting tired of being by yourself."

"We are not alone. We have each other and that is all we need. We do not need anyone else. My sister and I can handle anything."

"She is your sister?" the older gentleman asked us.

"Yeah she is, and I am her big brother. I will protect her and myself."

"How courageous young man, but stupid. Do you want to die on the streets?" When he said that, both Dani and I flinched in fear.

"I thought so. If you want to live, then I suggest that you come with me. I promise that I will take care of you." I looked at my sister and I saw that she had a face of hope. Seeing that on her face, I knew what I had to tell the older gentleman.

"Okay, sir. My sister and I will go with you for now. If you try anything at all to hurt my sister and me, we will leave. Got it?"

"I understand young man. If you are coming with me, I would like to know your names."

"My name is Daniel Fenton, and this is my sister, Danielle Fenton. I go by Danny and she goes by Dani. I know that it is confusing, but that is our names. What is your name, sir?"

"My name is Vlad Masters. Now, come along. Let's get you out of the cold." My sister and I followed Vlad to his car and he opened up the back door for the both of us. When we stepped in his car, there was a smell that was foreign to us. We saw Vlad open up the driver side door and he started to drive with the both of us in the back seat. The entire time while Vlad was driving, my sister and I started to get scared. We thought many horrible things. We thought that Vlad might be just like our parents. He just might throw us away as well. Vlad continued to drive until he stopped. My sister and I looked out the window and what we saw amazed us. It was a mansion.

'Wow, Vlad must be rich,' I thought to myself. I looked over at my sister and I saw that was awestruck.

_Dani's POV:_

I looked at the size of the house that Vlad had and I was shocked and awestruck. Danny and I continued to look at the size of the house failing to notice that Vlad was out of the car.

"Come on you two," Vlad said. My brother and I got out of the car and we ran towards Vlad. We saw Vlad open up the door to his house and when my brother and I stepped inside, we stood there frozen. What we saw was pictures upon pictures on the wall as well as statues. Danny and I were finally able to move and we followed Vlad throughout his house. As we were walking with Vlad, we were amazed at all of the stuff that he owned. My brother and I saw weapons hanging on the wall, we saw pictures of famous people such as Napoleon and Genghis Kahn. As we were walking, we accidentally bumped into Vlad.

"Sorry Vlad," both my brother and I said apologizing to Vlad.

"It is okay. Here is the bathroom. The two of you, get cleaned up. I will have fresh clothes brought up for the both of you." My brother and I opened up the door to the bathroom and what we saw shocked us. It was a double bathroom. There was two showers, two bathtubs, two vanity counters, and two toilets. Both my brother and I went to the showers and we could not wait to get clean. As we were getting ourselves cleaned, we heard the door swing open.

"The clothes are on the counter for the both of you. When you are done, please come to the dining room for dinner."

"Okay Vlad," both my brother and I said. We continued to get ourselves cleaned up. The both of us stepped out and we started to get ourselves dressed. We saw the clean clothes and when we put them on, we noticed how warm that they were. We even brushed our teeth with the toothbrushes that we found as well. When Danny and I were done getting dressed, we left the bathroom to go the dining room to have some food. We could not wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Home**

_Vlad's POV:_

I was in the dining room waiting for both Daniel and Danielle to arrive. I was about to get up and go look for them when I saw the door open up. I sat back down and I saw Daniel and Danielle dressed up. I looked at them and I saw that they cleaned up nicely.

"Did you have trouble finding the dining room?" I asked both of the children.

"Yes. Vlad, this place is big," Daniel said to me.

"I know it is. So, let's eat." As soon as I said that, my own personal chefs and servers came to the table and was placing food right in front of us. I saw both Daniel and Danielle beam with happiness as the food was placed in front of them. We all began to eat together and I saw how the two were eating. To my surprise, they were eating with manners that could only be seen from adults. I was shocked. I looked at the two and all of a sudden, I had a small warm feeling that I never felt before. It felt good. I did not want it to end at all. We all ate together and when dinner was done, dessert was served. When the cake was served at the table, both Daniel and Danielle beamed with happiness.

"Cake. This is our first time ever having it," Danielle said as she was grabbing a piece. I looked at the two young ones and when I saw them, I felt sad for them. They have lived on the streets together for more than a year and they were so young. I continued to watch the both of them eat the dessert that was brought before them. Within moments, the entire cake was gone before my eyes. I could not believe it. These two young children must have been hungry. I looked at the two and that is when I noticed something. They both had similar features. Then something hit me. What if these two were twins? I had to know.

"Daniel and Danielle, are the both of you twins by perchance?" I asked them.

"Yes we are Vlad. I was born 12 minutes ahead of her."

"Can you please tell me about your parents, if you even remember them at all?" I saw both of the children flinch when I asked that question. I can tell that it was a sore subject for the both of them. I was about to say something when Danielle spoke up.

"When both my brother and I were five years old, we were living with our parents and our dad, Jack Fenton, was a bumbling drunk. He would always come home drunk and he would start hitting our mom, Madeline Fenton. Our mom is a woman who would do anything for money. I do not want to get into the details of what she did. When my brother and I were born, I could easily tell that they were mad. Two years ago, we overheard our mom and dad talking and we found out that she said that she did not want us at all. When we heard that, we were heartbroken. The next day, we saw our dad hovering above our mom's body and that is when we knew that our dad killed our mom. It was horrifying to see. Our dad was arrested and both my brother and I knew that Children Services would come and take us away and they would put us in separate foster homes. So, Danny and I both ran away and we have been living on the streets ever since. Danny and I are both strong fighters. Now you know everything." I could not believe it their childhood. Upon hearing it, it even made me shiver. I got up and I walked away from the table leaving the children alone. I had some important work to attend to.

_Dani's POV:_

When I finished talking about what happened with both Danny and I, I saw Vlad get up from the table and walk away. When he did that, I had a quick flashback to our parents. I started to cry. Danny quickly came to my side.

"Dani, it is okay. I am sure that he did not walk away from us. If I was to guess, he had to go and do some work. Come on. Why don't we get ready for bed? I think tomorrow will bring some new changes for both you and I." What Danny did not know was that what he just said to me was about to come true. The both of us were going to have a changes, but changes that would make us different. Danny and I went to the bed. The both of us shared a bedroom for I did not want to be separated from my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Changes**

_Danny's POV:_

I woke up in a bed, a real bed, and I was refreshed. I never had this kind of feeling at all. I went to my sister's side and I started to shake her to wake her up. What most people do not know was that recently, my sister and I started to develop some powers. We can communicate through telepathy and it was awesome.

'Sis, wake up,' I told her in her head.

'Danny, how many times do I have to tell you to not enter my mind?'

'Hey, it was the only way to get you up. So, get up Dani.'

'I am up. Jeez.' When Dani got up, the both of us got dressed in the exact same clothes that we wore the other day. When the both of were dressed, we left the bedroom and we the both of us were about to leave when we were stopped by Vlad.

"I can see that the two of you are up. Breakfast is ready."

"Okay." We followed Vlad to the dining hall to get some breakfast. I do not know why, but I got a strange feeling from Vlad. All of a sudden without warning, a small blue wisp escaped from my mouth and I saw the same blue wisp escape from Dani's mouth as well.

'Sister,' I said through to her mind, 'what is happening to us?'

'I do not know Danny.' I was starting to get scared of what was happening.

_Vlad's POV:_

I looked at the two children and I saw that they were starting to get scared, but what were they scared about? I paid close attention to them when all of a sudden, I saw a small blue wisp escape from both of their mouths. There was only reason as to why a blue wisp would escape their mouths, and I knew that they were not cold at all. They had ghost sense. These children were half-ghosts like me, but how did they get their powers? I had to know. They continued to follow me until we arrived at the dining hall. When I got there, I saw four plate settings.

'She must be home,' I thought to myself. What most people do not know was that I am married and that my wife seven years ago was to bear my child, but something happened. The doctor's said that it was a miscarriage, but I did not believe it. I thought about my wife and that is when something inside of me clicked. My wife seven years ago was in the hospital trying to give birth. What if she did give birth to our children and what if these children were our children that I have been trying to look for? I had to know for certain.

"Children," I said speaking up," I would like to know more about you and I thought the best way to know more about you was to ask you when your birthday is. So, when were you both born?"

"Both my sister and I were born on July 14, Vlad." As soon as Daniel told me the date, that is when it clicked. These children were my children. They were my son and daughter. I wanted to let me know that I am their father, but how could I break it to them without them wanting to run away. I kept on thinking as the door opened up and I saw my wife walk in. She was the most beautiful person that I ever married.

"Hello Penelope. When did you arrive?"

"I arrived last night. By the way Vlad, I just made us $10 Billion dollars richer."

"How so?"

"We bought out CNN." I was shocked. I have been trying to buy out CNN for a while and finally, I had CNN in my power. I was happy. I did not pay attention at all when Penelope pointed to the children.

"Vlad, who are these children?" she asked me.

_Penelope's POV:_

I told Vlad the good news regarding CNN and I could tell that he was happy. I saw behind him that he had two children.

"Vlad, who are these children?" I asked him.

"Oh these children. They were homeless when I found them and I took them in. Children that young should not be left alone on the streets."

"I agree." I looked at the two children and something about them seemed similar. It felt like that I already knew them, but it could not be. I walked to the two and I introduced myself.

"Hello. My name is Penelope Masters and I am Vlad's wife. It is nice to meet you." For seem reason, I took my hand and I brushed my hand against both of their cheeks. When I did that, I already knew who they were. They were my children. How could this be possible? I was told that my children were kidnapped.

"Excuse me for a minute children. I have to talk to Vlad in private." I grabbed Vlad by his shirt on his arm and I brought him to the corner of the room.

"Vlad, I have to tell you something."

"That these children are our children."

"How did you know?"

"Easy. I saw their ghost senses go off not too long ago, but I must ask you something. Why did you lie to me saying that you had a miscarriage?" I knew that I had to tell him the truth.

"When I was in the hospital, I was of course in labor for 12 hours. What you did not know was that I was carrying twins at the time. When they were born, I held them in my arms and I was happy to be a mother. The doctor came by and took the twins to the nursery just for a couple of days so that way they can be checked over properly. It was the next day that the doctors heard a crash and they noticed that two children were missing, our children. The doctors asked me of what I wanted to do. I told them that to file my situation as a miscarriage for I did not want you to worry. The doctors were adamant of finding our children, but I remembered that the statistic of finding children was less than 10%. I did not want to bother you at all."

"Well Penelope, our children are right in front of us and they need our attention. We have to tell them the truth about us, about them." I looked at Vlad in his eyes and I knew that he was right.

"You are right Vlad. We have to tell them, but let's not tell them right away. Let's give them subtle hints for them to figure it out themselves."

"Understand." Vlad and I both walked to the children and I could tell that they were scared beyond their wits.

"Children, let's sit down and eat."

_Dani's POV:_

I saw Vlad's wife walk towards us and something felt strangely familiar about her. It felt as if I met her before, but where.

"Children, let's sit down and eat." She said. I walked to the table and for some strange reason, I sat right next to Penelope and I saw Danny sit right next to Vlad. It felt right. As soon as we all sat down, we saw food being served to us. Danny and I dove right into the food and we were eating. It was rare for Danny and I to have food like this two days in a row. As Danny and I were eating, we noticed that Vlad and Penelope kept looking at us funny.

'Danny, are you seeing this? They are looking at us funny. Why are they looking at us funny?' I said to Danny.

'I do not know why, but I suggest that we try to stay out of their sight for a while, got it sister?'

'Got it.' Danny and I continued to eat until we were full. When the both of us were done eating, we left the table and we went back to the bedroom. I did not want the both of them to continue to stare at us. As we were walking back to the bedroom, both Danny and I knelt down in pain. We did not know why we were in pain. The pain lasted for a while when we felt something split us in half. That is what it felt like. When the pain stopped, we were able to get our balance and when we saw each other, we freaked out.

"Danny, what happened to us?"

"I do not know Dani. I do not know. What are we?"

"I do not know."

"I can tell you." Both Danny and I turned around quickly and we saw both Vlad and Penelope standing right behind us.

_Vlad's POV:_

"Danny, what happened to us?"

"I do not know Dani. I do not know. What are we?"

"I do not know."

"I can tell you," I said while standing behind both Daniel and Danielle. I could not believe it. They just transformed into their ghost half and they did not even know what they are.

"Vlad, tell us. What are we?" Danny asked a little freaked out.

"My dear boy. You and your sister are halfa's, half-human, and half-ghost."

"We are ghosts? I can't believe this Dani. How did we die?"

"You did not die. You are still alive, but you are only half-alive. Were you and your sister involved in an accident recently?" I asked the two of them. I already knew the answer, but I had to know what their answer was going to be.

"No Vlad. Dani and I were not involved in an accident at all. We just felt pain and we just transformed into this. How do we change back?"

"I can show you." I transformed into my ghost half and when I did that, I saw that both Danny and Dani freaked out.

"Vlad, you are a ghost as well."

"Yes I know. I have been like this for the past 15 years. If you want to change back into your human half, all that you have to do is to focus on your human half and transform back. It is that simple. Watch." I transformed back into my human half and when I did that, both Daniel and Danielle was awestruck.

"Now you try." I saw the both of them try to transform into their human half for a couple of minutes now when I saw two rings travel up and down on the both of them. I saw that they were cheering when all of a sudden, I heard a voice inside my head.

'We did it Dani. We did it.' I could not believe it. Daniel and Danielle both were telepaths. That was an ability that I did not even have. I looked at the two young children and I saw them run off happily.

'I can't believe that they are my children,' I thought to myself. I did not pay attention at all when Penelope came up behind me.

"I have to go and talk to them Vlad. I can't bear it any longer. I have to tell them the truth."

"Penelope, are you sure that is wise? What if our children run away from us?" I asked concerned.

"I believe that they won't do that at all. I am going to talk to them." I smiled as I saw my wife go to the bedroom where both Daniel and Danielle are at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

_Danny's POV:_

My sister and I just arrived in the bedroom when all of a sudden, the door opened up again. Both my sister and I saw Penelope standing there right in front of us.

"Can I please talk to the both of you?" she asked us.

"No problem," I said. I saw Penelope walk towards the bed that Dani was sitting on. I followed Penelope and I sat on the other side of her.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" I asked her.

"I have something important to tell you two. Danny and Dani, this may come to a shock, but I am your mother and Vlad is your father. We are your real mom and dad." I was shocked. How could this woman and that man out there be our parents? Our mom died and our dad was arrested. I was about to say something to her when all of a sudden, I felt her arm wrap around both Dani and I. That is when I felt it. The warmth of this hug. I remember it from another time, from when I was younger. It seemed familiar. I looked at Penelope and I was still confused. The next thing that she did was that she took her hands and she rubbed our cheeks. The feeling was the same. I did not know what prompted both Dani and I, but we hugged Penelope and we started to cry.

"It is okay kids. You don't have to cry. Your mom is here for you." I could not believe it. Dani and I were actually living with our real parents. Dani and I continued to cry until the both of us started to get tired. Dani and I fell asleep on Penelope's lap.

_Penelope's POV:_

Both of my children were sleeping on my lap. I loved the sight of them sleeping that it brought me happiness. I did not pay attention at all when the door opened up with Vlad standing in the doorway.

"So, I take it that you told them."

"I did and in a way, they accepted. Vlad, we have our children back. I am happy. Let's promise to never let go of them ever again."

"I agree with you my dear." Vlad came to me and we share the most passionate kiss ever. Vlad looked at both of our children and we have never been happier to have them back.

**Aftermath:**

Danny and Dani were finally happy to be reunited with their real family after a long time. Vlad and Danny have begun to do more father/son activities while Penelope and Dani began doing more mother/daughter activities. Vlad and Penelope have never been happier to have the children back in their lives. Both of them vowed to take care of them and to never let them go.

**Hey Everyone. I know that I am not writing the lengthy stories that I know that you all love, but I decided to write some actual short stories. I thought that it would be a nice change. I hope that you like this story. The idea came to me while watching Law and Order: SVU and from a story online. If you like it, leave a review. If you have an idea for a story, leave a suggestion. I look at all of my stories to read your reviews.**


End file.
